


A Small Reprieve in Bastogne

by fromcrossroadstoking



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Bonding, Friendship, Gen, medics get a tiny break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromcrossroadstoking/pseuds/fromcrossroadstoking
Summary: A rare quiet moment for Easy`s medics during Bastogne.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	A Small Reprieve in Bastogne

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the HBO War characterizations, not the actual men.

“No”

“Yes”

“No”

“Yes”

“No”

“Ye-”

“GENE! I will tie you to a tree and let you freeze to death!”

Roe snorted and buried his face a little further in to the blanket. The two medics sat side by side in Spina’s foxhole, huddled as close as they could in an attempt to be warm. Roe didn’t actually feel strongly about whether the Philly team would win the World Series, but it was something to argue over and keep them both distracted for a short time.

“Spina?”

“Mmm?”

“You smell.”

“Fuck you. You smell too. We both smell like blood and dirt and goddamn death itself! I don’t know what you want me to tell you. We goddamn stink and I’m tired of it.”

“Don’t gotta get so huffy about it.”

Spina glanced over at Roe and sighed. The two of them were covered in who knows how many different people’s blood. It coated their uniforms and there was no real way to wash it off in these frozen woods. A hazard of being a medic, he supposed. Hell, sometimes when it was just the two of them huddled together like this, Spina could swear up and down that the sickening iron-like smell was the only scent left in the world.

“Spina? Hey Spina? You still with me?”

“What? Yeah, sorry. Just thinking.”

“Uh huh.”

Roe wiggled a little closer which elicited a laugh from the other man.

“Gene, I don’t think you can get any closer.”

“I’m goddamn cold!”

The cranky pout on Roe’s face made Spina grin. He threw an arm around Roe’s shoulders and squeezed him close. They both sat in silence for a while enjoying the quiet sound of other Easy soldiers talking in the distance. Both men appreciating the small reprieve before the screams of “Medic!” filled the air again.


End file.
